Silence
by ElyRnz
Summary: Sakura siempre ha querido escucharte decir que la amas, pero mientras se besan como si fueran la primera vez, descubre que ya no hace falta. -RETO


Naruto no es mio. Es de Masashi Kishimoto.

_"La mayor declaración de amor es la que no se hace; el hombre que siente mucho, habla poco". _Platón 

**Silence **

— Lárgate, Sakura.

Escupes. Estás cabreado.

La escuchas suspirar; resignada. Ya perdiste la cuenta de las veces que han tenido esa escena. Pero como en cada una de las anteriores sabes que no se ira. No te dejara solo. Nunca lo hace. Y la vez sonreír, siempre sonríe, y aunque no lo digas en voz alta, lo agradeces. Estas cansado de los tonos bajos cuando alguien te descubre caminando en dirección al hospital, estas cansado de las miradas de lástima que le dirigen a ella cuando vuelven a casa. Y sobre todo te has cansado de odiar.

— Vamos a comer, Sasuke-kun. — Anuncia y quieres tener el valor para decirle que esta vez es en serio, que esta vez quieres que se vaya, que no hace falta que siga a tu lado; que no la necesitas. Pero cuando abres la boca es apenas para dar el primer bocado.

Te has vuelto débil, Sasuke.

Escuchas el sonido de la silla que hace Sakura al levantarse y levantas la vista solo para encontrarte con aquellos orbes jades clavados en ti, puedes notar su respiración cerca cuando hace viajar sus dedos entre tus cabellos. Pronto el correr del agua se hace oír, y ella comenzara a hablar de nuevo.

— Vete, Sakura. — pides. Odias que este ahí. Que se vea empañada de una oscuridad que no le corresponde. Quieres que sea feliz, aunque incontables veces te ha dicho que lo es a tu lado. Quieres darle una vida normal, una vida mejor lejos de ti; aunque esa sea tu condena.

— Deja de lastimarte, Sasuke-kun.

— No seas estúpida. — sueltas. Te pones de pie y la silla hace un ruido seco al caer ¿Acaso no lo ve? Es ella la única que se está haciendo daño. ¿Acaso no ve que la culpa te atormenta? Das la media vuelta para no tener que verla frente a ti. Aún así sabes que se está acercando, su maldito perfume floral la delata.

Con suavidad toma uno de tus brazos para darte vuelta… Y te besa.

Ya no hay palabras bonitas; no hace falta. Y la odias. Odias que pueda mandar todo al diablo, odias que rompa tu voluntad; pues te encuentras correspondiéndole el beso, haciendo que te tragues tus palabras. Sus manos comienzan a hundirse en tu cabello mientras continúan con aquella lucha fervientemente, mordiéndose los labios, acariciándose la lengua, como si por primera vez sus bocas se entreabrieran.

Y tan solo con cerrar los ojos es suficiente, al menos por un momento, olvidas. Ella te hace olvidar. Te destruye. Y con sus actos te construye. Eres lo único malo en ella y aun así ella es lo mejor de ti.

Acaricias la profundidad de su cuello mientras la besas con tanta necesidad que ella lo siente y te muerde, haciendo de ese pequeño dolor algo dulce, de ese momento de agonía la más bella de las muertes. Y sientes la comisura de sus labios ensancharse; esta sonriendo. Es feliz, de algún extraño modo es suficiente para ella esos momentos en los que te permites caer. Sus odios anhelan escuchar un montón de palabras bonitas y esas mierdas, pero Sakura ha aprendido a escuchar tus silencios. Y le basta. Le basta con tenerte a su lado, con despertarse por la mañana cuando susurras su nombre, con hacerte sonrojar cuando su boca acaricia tu vientre…

Carajo ella te ama.

Y todo el drama anterior poco importa. Todo lo demás puede irse al infierno si ustedes están ardiendo. Y abres los ojos de nuevo para poder verla, con las mejillas encendidas y una suave capa de sudor cubriéndole la frente. Te preguntas en qué momento le propusiste una vida juntos y sonríes de medio lado; nunca hizo falta hacerlo.

— _Sas-ke — _gruñe cuando haces una caricia allí abajo.

Desconoces si la amas. Si puedes tu quererla con tanta intensidad como ella lo hace, pero reconoces que por las noches su calor suplanta al frio cuando te entrelaza con sus piernas. Y no puedes más que bendecir tu suerte. Pues es Sakura quien te ha enseñado a perdonarte, y das las gracias por ello, demostrándoselo a tu manera. Viajando entre sus curvas. Atrayéndola hacia ti cuando la extrañas. Apenas formando una sonrisa cuando te cuenta la nueva idiotez que le ha hecho Naruto. Exigiéndole que se cuide cuando sale de misión. Mirando con tus ojos rojos a cualquier bastardo que se digne a verla por más del tiempo necesario. Todo en silencio porque siempre has sido un hombre de pocas palabras.

— Sakura…

Ella siempre ha querido escucharte decir que la amas, pero mientras se besan entregándose en medio de suspiros y jadeos, descubre que ya no hace falta. 

* * *

><p>Esto debió entregarse ayer… soy patética lo sé. Tan solo diré que no quede muy satisfecha pero no quería dejar de participar.<p>

Un besote a **Anel** y muchas gracias a las demás por participar. Me largo a trabajar.


End file.
